Heros of The Forgotten
by MinxBlack
Summary: A lost Memory, only known by the ghosts in Hogwarts. Promises to help Lilly, to save those she cares about.


A/N: Harry Potter is owned by JK, Rowling. What is mine is this story.

Chapter 1

The Beginning Of the lost Time

In Hogwarts There is a Ghost named 'The Gray Lady'. Very few know her name is Helena Ravenclaw. She is the only child of the Renowned Lady Rowena Ravenclaw. Every autumn, Helena wonders the forgotten parts of the Castle of Hogwarts. The reason behind this was a memory of a person that was once her friend in life. This ghostly reflection was a side effect of a spell this friend used. It let her travel the future without picking a Point in time before hand. The plan was to talk to the Descendants of the founders, but that would never happen. Because Lord Salazar Slytherin's son. Junior Salazar Started to fight the other Founders about the children and the right of the non-magical raised children to be there, right to be there, after his wife and child died in a witch hunt. This left the Houses of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor to be nearly killed off, in this young man war. So Helena talked to her friend every time she showed herself instead. In the Year 1975 a student found the pair talking. This student had gotten lost looking for her friend. It was Helena friend who reacted first.

"Why is a Gryffindor Prefect wondering the halls this early in the morning?" asked Helena friend

The Student blushed, the same color of her hair. "I got lost, after five years you'll think I learn the place by now."

The Friend looked angry. Her blurry body moved quickly, only to be stopped by Helena. The friend Growled at Helena. Then spoke to the student, and bowed. "I am lady Alexandria Lee Silver. Who are you? And how can we help?"

The student rubbed her face with her left hand, to control her blushing. "I am Lilly Evens, and I was looking for a short cut to the dungeons."

"You must be looking for the young Snape." Lady Silver chuckled at Lilly surprised. "Miss Evens I know a lot of what happens with in this school, mostly due to my friend Helena here." Lady silver waved her Blurry hand towards Helena. "To the point, do you wish us to lead you close to him?"

Helena didn't look please at that, but Lilly was nodding "Yes Please."

"Follow me" said Lady Silver, as she drifted down the hallway, Helena following with Lilly.

"Alex, why are you helping her?" asked Helena

"Because Dear friend, you wouldn't." Said Lady Silver

"You don't have an Idea where he is?!" Said Helena in an Irritated voice

"I'm not dead, just a memory of what I am, Helena, I love to help. Unlike you, we make mistakes all the time. I do not regret casting my time spell. In any case, I can smell him. So let me be, Helena. Miss Evens, if you ever need help. I am here in Hogwarts in autumn." Stated Lady Sliver

Towards the end of the year, Lilly choose to visit Lady Helena's friend once more in the coming years. Lilly never managed to find Lady Silver again, till, 1980. She was with her young son Harold James Potter. This time, though, Lady Helena wasn't there. Nor was Lady Silver blurry. Lilly got a good look at Lady Silver; but was sure this wasn't what she expected. Lady Silver looked like a hunter, of the 11 Century. Lilly Figured she been staring and spoke up. "Erm, Hello"

Lady silver didn't react for a few moments. Then spoke quietly "Hello there, young Lilly. How can I help you?"

"You remember me? It's been so long since I first met you." Said a Surprised Lilly.

"To me it's only been a two years, for you its four and half. You might have notice I look different since the last time. There is a reason to it, Promised. Still how can I help you?" Said Lady Silver, You could tell She was smiling, despite not looking at Lilly, at the time.

"I don't think you can help me this time." Said Lilly sadly

"Why is that Young Lilly?" asked Lady Silver

"Cause there is a war outside this castle. You cannot do anything outside this castle. The light is losing this war to. I'm scared and lost and I have no idea what to do. All I have is hope for my son to have a better tomorrow. There this prophecy saying he might be the choosing one. It could be Alice son though. I don't know what to do." Said Lilly worriedly

This Caught Lady Silvers True attention, "I can help with anything; if the right question or Request is made."

Lilly stared at Lady Silver, Confused, unsure how this Ghost could help. "How can you help end this war?"

"Easy, I'll have the right people trained to end the war." Said Lady Silver smartly

"Who are the '_Right'_ people, and how can you train them?" asked Lilly

"The Heroes of the Forgotten, and I would bring back to my time, to train under my uncle and his friends." Said Lady Silver

"Sounds like a fancy way of I have no idea, Lady Silver. Pft, Heroes of the forgotten." Lilly said angrily.

Lady Silver turned towards Lilly, Angry. Lilly was so shock at the change in appearance that seemed to happen. Lady Silver amber eyes glared into Lilly's, as Lady Silver, Stalked closer to Lilly. Lilly held her sleeping son closer in her arms, as she took a few steps back from Lady Silver.

"See here! I do know who they are. Your one of them Lilly, So is your son, and a few others. Do not Doubt me here. If you want to know, whom they are, I could tell you. You are very intelligent, so I will give some hint of who they are. If you wish" Lady Sliver said in a venomous voice. At this point, she had Lilly up against a wall with both arms at either side of Lilly. Lilly finding no way to Move without going through the ghostly Lady, Tried to leave and found out that Lady Silver is Very solid.

A Very Panicked Lilly spoke. "I meant no real Disrespect, Lady Silver. I am just Skeptic with such things, Between Prophecy and this. It just seems just unreal."

"Understandable, I guess. Find the Black that in a Coma, Find the Dog of the grim. Find the Stag and the wolf. Find the master in potions, Find the shy Auror. Find the Mother of the other choosing one. Find Harry Brother all but in blood, find the dentist daughter. "Stated Lady Silver, She put her arms down and stepped away from Lilly, Calming down. "Find them, Lilly before the Hallow Eve of next year. Find them and bring them to me. I will bring them back to my time. You, your son, and the others, all will train under my uncle and his friends. If you do, do this. You will end your war and save your life. You will be brought back to this time after the training, do not fear that. Do you know of whom I spoke, Young Lilly?"

"I think so," Lilly stated before she was interrupted.

"Do not say I think so. It is I know so or not!" Said Lady Silver

Lilly thought for a few minutes then said, "I believe I know who they are. I will tell the others. And inform Dumbledore."

"I would suggest skipping on informing Dumbledore, and gather the Group. Bring them to me. Next autumn, I will be on the grounds looking at the whipping tree."

"The whipping tree? Do you mean the whopping willow?"

"Sadly yes"

"I will try to bring them but, I don't know who the dentist daughter is."

"She a muggle born who is about one at the moment, you can bring her parents. Once you leave to my time. We will not be back till the children are old enough to be in Hogwarts. "

"I will be back, Lady Silver."

"I do hope so."

Lilly walked away, holding her son tight in her arms. She went back to her husband to tell him the news, and hoped that all will be well.


End file.
